Halloween? Or just Torchwood?
by TardisBluePen
Summary: I don't even know about the title. BB Torchwood! Just a bit of fun, written with Halloween in mind. :  Possible second chapter. Slight Janto.


**A/N**: Hello! This is my first Torchwood fanfic, so...now you know! I have a second chapter written for this, but I'm not sure yet whether I will add it or not. Maybe let me know if you'd like to see it? :) I wrote this quickly and edited it little, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I appreciate reviews and concrit!

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood is not owned by me, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Ready or not, here I come!" ten-year-old Ianto Jones yelled, uncovering his eyes. He blinked a few times, squinting into the darkness, looking for the shapes of his friends. He saw the candy-filled buckets, but not bodies were accompanying them. He searched. No one behind his tree. No one under the bench. No one in the bush. He moved towards the playground.<p>

"Aha, I found you, Tosh!" He said loudly, jumping in front of the covered slide and peering inside. A giggling Tosh was before him. He tagged her quickly before she could get away, and grinned triumphantly. "Come on, let's go find the others." Ianto whispered.

The two of them crept away from the playground, turning their heads in every direction. Someone ran behind them, and they could hear a crunching of leaves.

"Owen, no fair, you can't move, those are the rules!" Ianto complained, turning around to face him, but Owen was already running in the other direction. Ianto chased after him. Luckily, he was a fast runner, but Owen escaped. "And you also can't climb trees." Ianto looked up at him, pouting. Owen giggled. "Catch me if you can, Yanto!"

"I think Owen should be disqualified." Toshiko put in, appearing at Ianto's side with a giggling Gwen.

"Which makes me the winner!" Gwen exclaimed excitedly. Owen blew a raspberry at her.

"Yay Gwen!" Ianto cheered, high-fiving the Welsh girl. "Now come down here, Owen, it's Gwen's turn, you have to hide again. And NO cheating this time!"

"Wasn't cheating." Owen mumbled, but he climbed down anyway. Gwen rested her head on the tree and started counting and they were off.

Ianto found a shadowed corner in-between a trashcan and the wall of a building and settled down. They wouldn't find him here.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Ianto huddled further into his corner and waited.

Five minutes later, they still hadn't found him. "Ianto, come out, you've won!" Owen called. Gwen giggled. "That's cheating, Owen!" she whispered, but her voice carried over to Ianto. He smirked. Owen was a terrible cheater.

They passed by his spot, and he still waited.

"Janet..." a voice that he did not recognize wafted over the air to him. "Janet?" Ianto peeked out. Who was that? he wondered. He was about to crawl further out to get a glimpse of this mysterious person when a body appeared in front of him. A body wearing rags. The face was pale and dripping with blood. He even had fangs! Ianto screamed. The face looked at him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ianto spluttered in response. The face leaned closer and Ianto could see that it was just a halloween costume. Fangs and all. Owen and Gwen ran over.

"Ha, found you, Yanto!" Owen laughed before catching a glimpse of the raggedy figure beside him. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He dived behind Gwen. Ianto, Gwen, and the figure burst out laughing. "Shutup!" Owen pouted.

The figure took out his fangs. "Sorry about scaring you," he giggled. "It's just a costume!"

"I knew that." Owen insisted.

"What are you?" asked Gwen.

"A zombie-vampire!" he grinned.

"You're really scary." Ianto mumbled from his corner. He stood up. The boy was only slightly taller than he was, with bright blue eyes, and really big smile. He was cute.

"Thanks." the boy smiled at him. "I'm Jack."

"I'm Ianto. This is Owen and Gwen and-" Ianto glanced around, they still hadn't found Tosh.

"Does this mean I win?"

Tosh emerged from the playground, grinning.

"Way to go, Tosh!" Gwen bounded over and hugged her, then dragged her back to the group and pushed her towards Jack. "This is Jack."

Tosh jumped slightly upon seeing Jack, but then her shock melted away into amusement, and she grinned at him. "Wow, you're really scary!"

"Thanks!"

"Why're you out here all by yourself?"

"I'm not actually, I came here with my mom and dad and little brother. But I, um...I lost my friend, Janet. So now I'm looking for her."

"What does she look like?" Ianto asked.

"She's about...this big?" Jack held his hands out to show them, but they were only held about a foot apart. "And she wears a jumpsuit, and she's got a funny-looking head!"

"Well, we can help you look for her." Tosh said. And they split off into groups, Ianto and Jack, Owen and Tosh, and Gwen.

"So, where did you last see her?" Ianto asked, poking his around in the grass.

"Somewhere over here, I'm sure of it!"

Ianto's hand ran across something soft and pokey. "Is this it?" he asked with looking at it, instead just holding it out to Jack.

"JANET!" Jack grinned and grabbed the doll out of Ianto's hand, hugging it tightly. "Thank you, Ianto, you saved her!"

"You're welcome."

"Here, she wants to hug you." Jack handed him the doll. And Ianto yelled for the second time that night.

"What is it?"

Jack pulled a scary face. "She's an alien from the planet Weevilium!" he said dramatically. "She's called a Weevil!"

Ianto panted, mentally telling himself to stop being a scaredy-cat, and he took a good look at the handmade Janet. She had the body of a human, but her head was definitely not. Elongated forehead, big mouth, and lots of sharp teeth. "She looks scarier than you."

"Hey, don't say that, you'll hurt her feelings!" Jack pulled the doll back against his chest. "And no one's scarier than me," he added.

"Jack?"

"Over here, mom!"

Soon, a woman appeared by Jack's side. She had a kind face, brown eyes instead of blue, and a candy-filled bucket in her hand. "Jack, your dad's taken Gray back to the house, have you found your doll?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Yanto saved her!" he pointed at Ianto.

"Oh, well thank you, Ianto." Jack's mom smiled at him. "Jack was very worried, he loves that doll." Jack blushed.

"It wasn't a problem." Ianto smiled. Jack was even cuter when he blushed. "It's a very nice doll."

Jack's mom thanked him again before taking her still bright red son's hand. "Time to go, Jack." Jack followed.

"See you later, Yanto!" Ianto waved goodbye.

"So, what happened?" Gwen asked as the rest of the friends arrived. "Did you find his friend?"

"Yeah," Ianto said. "And she was even scarier looking than Jack!"

Tosh gasped. "Scarier than Jack?"

"Oh yeah! She had a head that was too big for her body, and her skin was all rough and weird-looking, and her mouth had rows of sharp teeth for eating people!" Ianto exaggerated. "Jack said she was an alien."

Owen snorted. "No such thing as aliens."

"Oh, but she was one. Honest!"

They started walking back to Gwen's house for their sleepover, Ianto still trying to persuade Owen that Janet was indeed an alien, when Gwen suddenly pounced on Owen from behind.

"I'M AN ALIEN AND I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR BRAINS!" she screeched.

Owen let out a high-pitched scream and took off down the block, not stopping until he was back at Gwen's house. The rest of them followed behind, laughing. When they reached the house and went inside, they found Owen, curled up in his sleeping bag. Only his eyes were visible, and they were glaring.

"You guys are mean!"

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween! :D<p>

(Your reviews are my Halloween candy).


End file.
